The inventive concept relates to a method of generating an execution file and a system device. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a method of generating an execution file by locating a function according to a predetermined criterion, and a system using this method.
Generally, a programming language generates an execution file including at least one function through compiling, assembling, and linking processes. The execution file is stored in a memory.